


Fathomless

by luna_ren_creations



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_ren_creations/pseuds/luna_ren_creations
Summary: Fates of two unlikely people are intertwined after a young mermaid saves the life of a drowning sailor, a pirate no less, the very same kind of people she hates with every fiber of her soul.Believing he was saved by an angel with silver hair and a voice as beautiful as one could imagine, Park Seonghwa can't get her out of his head. When he and his shipmates of the infamous pirate band known as Ateez dock their ship, Destiny in the harbour of a trading port rife with pirates of every shape and description, the would be lost at sea Seonghwa is stunned when he rescues a young lady with silver hair and a beautiful voice, who not only is lost and alone, but has no idea who she is.And the epic journey begins."Will you join us?"





	1. An Impromptu Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have so many stories on the go now, but I just had to start this one too. Its been rattling in my head for weeks now and I have to get it out before I lose my mind. And yes, this is probably the 100th ateez pirate fic out there, but IT'S A FANTASTIC CONCEPT  
> Also gives me a chance to stay in my fantasy AU vein I've been obsessed with lately.  
> So without further ado, here is the first part!

**An Impromptu Rescue:**

  
"Seonghwa!!" Overlapping voices hollered in panic as their Hyung was swept overboard into the merciless sea below.  
"I'm going in after him!" The captain immediately decided, throwing off his armory belt. An arm yanked him backward though, before he could get any further.  
"The hell you are!" His second in command and best friend retaliated. The sea was raging with storm, their ship pitching over the peaks and valleys of the waves.  
"I can't just let him die!" The captain hollered over the howling wind. His first mate looked at him with a grim expression and the young captain already knew the answer. He bowed his head in mourning, before trying to collect himself. Eyes brimming with tears, he spun around.  
"All men to stations! Let's get out of this bloody storm!"

**

Deep below the waves, so deep that no man could ever swim so far down without perishing from lack of oxygen, lay a tucked out of the way little cove. Reclining on a table like rock, her arms behind her head and eyes gazing up at the faraway surface rested the crown princess and heir to the merpeople throne of the seven seas. She was there, silently stewing over another argument with her uncle. Clearly he didn't think she was anywhere near ready for the throne.

"Child..." She was no such thing. 256 years old was not a child.  
"Try telling him that." She groused to herself, as a school of fish swam by. She tried to find pleasure in the small occurence, as she gently flipped her tail find upward to catch the current the school made in the water. Her aquamarine tail shimmered in the dim light shining from above, appearing like thousands of tiny gems, like the ones she found as a child with her brothers in abandoned sunken ships. At the memory, she felt anger and pain bubble up in her gut. It was bad enough her dear parents met their fate with pirates when she and her brothers were very young. Pirates.... They'd taken everything from her. One day she'd have her revenge. One day she'd make every pirate alive pay for what befell her family. Swept away in her own thoughts, she didn't realize a storm was brewing above her until the muffled sound of thunder shook her back to reality. Staring upward once again, she pushed herself up and swam closer to the surface, to get a better vantage point. Storms were her favourite, though she found it unfair that they happened above her watery home. She smiled as another boom of thunder echoed above her and a brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the waters above her. It wasn't until she heard yelling that her attention was snapped away from the storm. The yells were muffled, but the mermaid found out why in mere moments when a figure plunged into the sea from above. It didn't appear to be his idea either, as the figure was limp and kept sinking. Purely fueled by curiousity, the mermaid dove forward and caught to man, before he sunk any deeper. As her arms wrapped around his torso, she pulled him up to get a better look at the specimen. It was a man alright. He wore weathered and patched clothes and one word choked at the back of her throat. Pirate. He was a pirate. She could kill him if she wanted to. He was halfway there after all. She could leave him to drown or drag him deeper until his lungs gave out ... But as the mermaid gazed upon his still face, knocked unconscious, she felt something akin to pity and kindness to the poor sap. Reaching a hand to trace the shape of his jaw, she knew she had to save him.  
"Gods, I must be out of my mind..." She thought, before diving into action.

**

Miles away laid a tucked away beach. The storm had blown away and the evening sun was tickling the shoreline. The mermaid dragged the human ashore, leaving him facedown in the sand. That's all she was willing to do, until she realized the tide was coming in. Thinking fast, she used all her strength to drag him higher on the beach so he laid flat on his back. Sitting over him, she studied his still face and briefly wondered if he was dead. She didn't know why she felt compelled to save him, if he was a murderous pirate , like the ones who killed her family, but he was incredibly handsome. As humans go, he was breathtaking. Even soaked to the skin, his ebony hair and honeyed complexion made him quite the sight. The mermaid was startled though, when a cough escaped his lips and his dark eyes fluttered open. Panicking, she hurried escape, but he saw her.  
"Am I dead?" The man asked in his plain human tongue. She could understand him, she understood multiple tongues, it was just she forgot how silly human languages sounded.  
"You are safe. I pulled you from the sea." She found herself answering the man. He stared at her bewildered, still on his back. All he could see was a beautiful woman with silvery hair.  
"An angel..." Be breathed in delirium. She knew he probably needed medical attention, but that was not within her power. Without another word, she pried herself away from the beautiful man and dove back beneath the waves, as a ship emerged out of the inlet nearby.  
" _Your fates must intertwine..."_ A whispered voice echoed in the back of her mind, but she ignored it. She was done with the situation. She'd rescued a no good scum of a pirate purely because she felt pity on the world losing such a handsome face. So what?  
"Neredya where have you been?" The familiar bellow of her uncle greeted her as she returned to the palace.  
"Just exploring." She sighed in reply.

**

"Seonghwa? Seonghwa..." He heard his name in faded resonance. After seeing an angel, he thought heaven was the next stop for him.  
_"I pulled you from the sea..."_ Her voice sounded like the most beautiful music he'd ever heard in his life. Was she his guardian angel? When he finally forced his eyes open, his captain was before him, wearing an expression of contained worry.  
"Captain!" He exclaimed, sitting straight up and coughing.  
"Woah, easy. You need to rest after the ordeal you've had." He reminded. Seonghwa laid back.  
"I never saw that wave coming." He half chuckled, realizing just how close he'd come to death. His captain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"That was one hell of a storm. We've been making repairs since. It's lucky you're alive though. How did you wind up on that beach? It was only by chance we came by that spot and I took a chance the body laying on the sand was yours. Still, that was miles away from where we lost you. Did you swim?" The questions came at Seonghwa but he didn't have a solid answer.  
"I... Think an angel saved me." He spoke after a moment. The captains eyes widened.  
"An angel?" He didn't know if he wanted to believe that or not.  
"She was beautiful. She had the most beautiful silver hair and her voice sounded like a harp song..." He breathed. The captain stood.  
"Get some rest, sailor." And he left it at that.  
"How is he?" A young man with red streaks running through his dark hair asked his captain, as he entered sickbay.  
"He's fine, just a little dazed. Look after him would you, San?" San nodded.  
"He's in the best capable hands, captain." As Seonghwa's eyes fell closed again, all he could see was that beautiful angel above him. He longed to touch her, reaching a hand out to her.

" _What's your name?"_  
_"I'm Neredya."_  
_"My name is Seonghwa..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Gapraetan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman awakens in the upstairs room of a tavern, with no memories and is expected to sing for a room full of pirates. The Destiny makes docking in Gapraetan and the crew members look forward to a little leisure time. Seonghwa isn't himself since being rescued and wishes he could shake this feeling he's stuck with and dreams of an unidentified girl. Paths are crossed, when Seonghwa sights the mysterious woman from his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might start out horribly confusing, but by the end, it all makes sense. I hope you enjoy this! I'm having so much fun writing this.

**Gapraetan:**

Like Tortuga of the Caribbean seas, Gapraetan was a port where pirates and women of ill repute flocked to. Where pubs ran and drunkenness was the catch of the day, any time, any day. Anybody with any kind of respectable reputation would not be caught dead there, but that dear reader, is where our tale begins.

She woke up on the floor of an upper room. Dazed, she sat up, regarding her tattered and patched dress she was in. What scared her though, was she had no idea where she was... or who she was. She jumped, when a loud rap came at the nearby door, and it swung open to reveal a short, rotund man, with a heavy beard and a cigar hanging loosely from his lips.

"Get downstairs, dearie. It's another full house." He said to her, in a voice that made her hair stand on end. As the man left, she stood and wondered what to do. Clearly, she was employed at this establishment, though she hadn't the faintest clue what she was supposed to do. And by the sounds of loud male shouting and laughter below her, she had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't reputable by any means. Still scared and confused, she decided to descend the stairs, to a tavern of sorts, bathed in golden candlelight and reeking of alcohol and tobacco. The girl wrinkled her nose, but hadn't much time to react. The same rotund man grabbed her by the arm and pulled her toward an old piano that another man, missing half his teeth was seated at.

"You're on, missy." The large man said in a low, almost greedy voice. He turned to the drinking crowd.

"Gentlemen! It's time for our dear pearl of the Blue Lagoon, who's going to sing to you all. Take it away!" The man announced. The girl froze. Sing?! She couldn't remember her own name, how was she supposed to remember any kind of song? As the piano struck up though and loud cheers, most of them drunken and in bad taste, erupted throughout the tavern, lyrics left her lips. Though, she didn't know where they were coming from. It was a sad song, of a sailor who lost his love at sea. For an unexplained reason, she began to feel emotional, but again did not know why. It was odd to wake up with no memory of who you were, but this journey was only beginning.

**

"At last! I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to kick back and relax for a few days." Wooyoung, The Destiny's lookout smiled, climbing down from his post, as their ship docked at Gapraetan.

"And yet, I'm sure relaxing is the last thing he'll be doing." Yunho joked to Yeosang, who snickered. The aforementioned were the ship's sailing master and cook, respectively. Wooyoung smacked Yunho, walking past, only making the two young men giggle harder.

"What's so funny?" The youngest and head gunner of the crew asked, walking over.

"Wooyoung." Yeosang merely replied. Jongho dared not ask.

"What are you going to do ashore?" Yunho asked the youngest. He shrugged.

"Drink, maybe take in a bar fight or two... or be in one." He smirked. Jongho liked to let his fists talk for him a lot of the time, something both crew members knew all too well.

"I need to grab some foodstuffs for our kitchen, so I doubt I'll have much time for 'festivities'. Yeosang explained, narrowing his eyes at Jongho.

"I may as well join you." Yunho decided.

**

Really, Seonghwa, Mingi is more than capable of keeping watch over the ship. Why not come ashore? You know San will whine if you don't." The Destiny's captain asked his boatswain, who stood before him in his cabin. The elder of the 2 paused. Since being rescued, he hadn't felt himself. It had been 2 months since the incident. While he was still convinced he'd been rescued by an angel, he couldn't get her out of his head. For several weeks, she was all he thought about and dreamed about. Until one night, when a powerful storm overtook The Destiny. On the main deck, soaked to the skin as he, Yunho and Mingi, as well as several other men tried to get the ship out of the storm in one piece, Seonghwa suddenly fell to his knees, feeling like his entire body was on fire. He screamed.

"Seonghwa!" Yunho cried. The eldest grabbed his head in his hands, hearing the distressed, piercing cries of hundreds upon hundreds of souls being simultaneously cut off. And then blackness. He was unconscious in sick bay for 3 days, San, the ship's healer and doctor completely beside himself, for he didn't know what had happened to Seonghwa! He was later told a broken plea had left his lips before he lost consciousness, a single name.

_"Neredya..."_

Since his awakening thought, he had no memory of the woman with the silver hair, or what Neredya even meant. He still only saw faint glimmers of her in his dreams. It unsettled him, because he hadn't a clue what it meant or who she was. That's why he wanted to stay aboard. To try and sort out his thoughts. Hi captain though, had a point. Maybe going ashore would improve his spirits. After all, the last time he was ashore, he was spitting sand out of his teeth for weeks. And besides all that, San _would_ whine.

"Very well." He halfheartedly agreed. And so there he was, strolling down the cobblestone streets with San, who was talking his ear off. He tried to get involved in the healer's bouncy chatter, but his mind was still grey. Still subconsciously pining and mourning for someone, something he never knew.

"Seonghwa- _hyung_ , are you even listening to me?" The younger pouted. Seonghwa forced a smile onto his face.

"Yes, yes. You were talking about the 'Cherokee' root." He replied. San snorted.

" _Chicory_ root! See? You weren't listening." He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. I'm preoccupied." Was his mate's answer. San sighed. He knew firsthand about his friend's troubles. Since being found on that little inlet beach, after he was swept overboard, he'd been different. By all rights, Seonghwa should have died. How he survived, no one knew. The majority of the crew, San included, believed Seonghwa's 'being saved by an angel' story was purely delirium, but San wondered if he had been rescued... but by another creature. The seas were rife with mystery... it was possible. Why Seonghwa collapsed weeks later though, was still a head scratcher. Physically, he was in peak condition. But San feared his problem lay elsewhere.

"Come on. Let's have a few drinks." He then suggested, leading the two of them to a nearby tavern, The Blue Lagoon.

**

The tavern smelled like stale beer, cigar smoke and cheap rum. It was wall to wall pirates, taking advantage of the buxom barmaids sauntering about, their skirts far too short to even be considered as such. Seonghwa sighted Jongho and Wooyoung in moments, chatting up a couple of barmaids. Lord only knew what they had planned with those women for later. He also sighted the captain, Hongjoong, reclining at one of the nearby tables, with a bottle of rum in his hand and his feet up on the table.

"Come on, let's go sit with the captain." San spoke loudly over the roar of chatter. Seonghwa wordlessly followed, and sat in one of the chairs at the same table as their captain. While a little younger than he, Hongjoong held a leading spirit and had a hell of a lot more bravery and skill than Seonghwa. The Destiny fell under his command when he was a mere boy of 14 and he'd been captaining her ever since. Seonghwa only knew bits of his captain's past, truthfully he'd just never thought to ask.

"Seonghwa. Enjoying yourself?" Hongjoong asked, removing his feet from the table and leaning forward.

"Yes captain." What else was he to say?

"Here." San suddenly reappeared, though Seonghwa hadn't even seen him leave. He was handed a tankard of beer and though he never much cared for it, he found himself downing half the pint in one gulp.

"There you go!" San hooted, clanking his tankard with Seonghwa's. He had to admit, he felt a little better. Before the evening could get much further though, a hush fell over the crowd.

"Gentlemen! It's time for our dear pearl of the Blue Lagoon, who's going to sing to you all. Take it away!" A booming voice came from the front of the tavern and all 3 men seated at the table strained to look, as a lilting tune was struck up on piano. A hauntingly beautiful voice filled the room, singing a sad song, one of loss.

_Alone he remains, away with the waves_

_Away, away, away..._

An odd sensation overtook Seonghwa and he found himself standing, to get a better look at who the angelic voice belonged to. Their eyes met from across the room and he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. The singer was a young woman, approximately his age. She was tall and willowy and while her dress looked a little worse for wear, that's not what caught his attention. Her hair was long, wavy and the loveliest shade of silver.

"It's her...." He breathed, completely stunned.

The girl from his dreams.


	3. What's In A Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa rescues the young lady from the tavern and tries to get to know a bit about who she is, and perhaps why she's so familiar to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, been suuuuper busy again. Hope you are enjoying.

**What's In A Name?:**

Seonghwa was snapped out of his daze, when the men in attendance all started cheering and hollering, as a stout man stood alongside the girl, grabbing her arm and holding it in the air, like she was some kind of prize.

"That's right, gents! You know how it works here, one of you lucky fellas is going to get to spend the night with the unforgettable _Songbird_!" He declared. Seonghwa felt his stomach do a somersault. That girl... that beautiful, hauntingly familiar girl was about to be sold to one of the tavern leches for a single night of pleasure?!

"That's how it works here." A voice in the back of his mind echoed. Every person in Gapraetan was either a pirate or had dealings with them. People, women were sold as things and nobody so much as batted an eye. It was disgusting and yet he himself was a pirate. Still, he couldn't let this happen. He met the gaze of the young woman and all he saw was fear in her blue eyes. He had to do something. Launching himself over the tables, as men were clambering over one another and throwing money at the girl, as she covered her head with her arms, trying to hide. Seonghwa tried to grab her, but the man guarding and attempting to sell her for the night, stood in his way.

"Where's your money?" He spat.

"I'm not buying her! I'm rescuing her!" He answered, boldly. What ensued was pure pandemonium. Seonghwa was unsure who threw the first punch, but in moments, the entire room was neck deep in an all out bar brawl! Glass was breaking and flying, as were bodies, teeth, furniture, you name it. The girl with the silver hair, the one called _Songbird_ , was petrified beyond words. In a span of moments, she was told to sing for a bunch of strange men, put up for sale to do God knows what and thrown into the midst of a drunken, all out tavern battle! And she still had no idea who or what she was. One thing though stood out to her in among all the madness...the boy. The boy with the raven hair and deep eyes. She knew him. She didn't know why, but maybe he was a key to her finding out who she was. He'd tried to rescue her, but had been torn away in among all the fighting. As _Songbird_ tried to get out of the building, dodging fighting men and flying debris, a hand grabbed hers and she spun around to meet those dame deep eyes.

"Are you okay?" He demanded. She nodded, breathlessly.

"I-I think so..." She felt something warm trickle down her cheek. The man's expression changed.

"You're bleeding." He observed. She reached up to touch her cheek and her hand came away red and sticky. He frowned.

"You probably caught some flying glass. We'd better patch that up." He nodded, quickly pushing her back, as a bottle whizzed past their heads. _Songbird's_ back was against the wall, his chest pressed against hers.

"Let's get you stitched up."

**

 _Songbird_ didn't know why out of all the men in that tavern, she was basically trusting this one with her life.

"Because you know him." Her mind urged. But why? All she had to do was ask, but she couldn't

"Where are we going?" She instead queried, as they walked down to the docks.

""To my ship...Well, not my ship, but we have medical supplies." He replied, still unsure as to why he was helping this young lady.

"It's nice." She replied, stepping aboard. To her, everything was being observed through fresh eyes. The sea that lay beyond, the ship in all her glory, the gulls crcling the masts above, everything.

"Wow..." She breathed, and Seonghwa couldn't help but smile.

"You ever been on a ship before?" He asked.

"No, never."

"Bored of town already, Seonghwa?" A booming voice asked from not far off, causing _Songbird_ to shy back in fear. A tall man walked toward them, with a very commanding looking presence. Was this perhaps the Captain of the vessel?

"No, I just happened to rescue a young lady from being pawned off on some wretch for a night and she's gotten a little hurt." Seonghwa responded. The tall man slowed to a stop only feet away and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you rescue her so you could be the lucky wretch?" _Songbird_ didn't understand at first, but by how pink her rescuer's face got, she guessed it wasn't proper.

"No! She's hurt, I want to help her." He retaliated.

"Alright, I believe you... but make it quick. I doubt the Captain will take too kindly to having a woman aboard The Destiny." So he wasn't the captain... As Seonghwa led _Songbird_ away, his face was still pink.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Mingi. The Captain's second in command. He's a good man, but he's right. We should get you fixed up quick and back to town. I can take you wherever you want to go." The very words cut him to the heart. Gapraetan was no place for an innocent, beautiful girl. Just by looking at her, he knew she wasn't the usual type of woman used as entertainment and pleasure. Those women, you could spot a mile away. No, she was as innocent of a dove. While she may have been used by that portly man from the tavern, she didn't understand. She didn't seem to understand a whole lot and that just made Seonghwa angry. Like he had to protect her. He led her to San's quarters, where he knew he stored a medical kit.

"Sit here." He said, nodding to the edge of the bunk and _Songbird_ did so.

"So... do you have family here?" Seonghwa asked, as he dabbed some rum on a piece of cloth to clean the wound a little.He figured he should know a little about her, having saved her and all. Still, he couldn't get rid of the pulling feeling in the back of his mind that he knew her. _Songbird_ paused.

"I-I don't know..." Was her small response.

"Okay... what's your name?" He tried a less complicated question. To that, her blue eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"I don't know... the man back there called me Songbird, maybe that's it." Seonghwa grimaced at the thought of that urchin giving her that name. It wasn't even a name!

"how about I give you a name?" He suggested, though he didn't really have a right to. She didn't seem to be adverse to the idea though, merely shrugging. Seonghwa leaned forward, dabbing her cut cheek with the damp cloth. She winced a little at the sting, but remained otherwise quiet. She was too focused on his deep chocolate gaze, how his eyes were immensely calming among her sea of confused thoughts and missing memories. He was thinking too, she could tell by how his brow was knit together, his face mere inches from hers. In moments, her cheek was cleaned and bandaged and Seonghwa sat back, admiring his handiwork.

"There. Done. And, I have the perfect name for you. Eun-Hye." He smiled, folding his arms. The silver haired girl sat and rolled the name over in her head.

"I like it." She decided, with a soft smile. Seonghwa felt guilt tug at his heart. He had to take her back now. Back to the wretched town he found her in.

"I need to protect her." He thought. But a pirate ship was no place for a woman. He'd have to beat the other men off of her with a stick. Besides, the Captain would have a fit. Before he could force himself to do what he had to do, a commotion arose above deck. Eun-Hye looked above, her eyes wide. Seonghwa stood.

"Stay here." He ordered, swiftly stepping to the door and up the stairs. He caught Wooyoung as he ran past.

"What's going on?" He asked, though his answer lay before him. The others were running aboard, raising the gangplank  and scurrying to make ready to raise anchor. Several angry townspeople rushed the docks, shouting and throwing things. Jongho and Yunho ran, carrying a huge trunk full of food and gold, obviously swiped, with their Captain, Hongjoong sitting on top, an apple proudly between his teeth. He waved mockingly to the townspeople, laughing like a child, as he hopped down and took an elaborate sweeping bow.

"Raise anchor, gents! We're getting out of here!" The Captain hooted, as the men scurried to their duties. Seonghwa followed suit, though he was in a mild panic. Eun-Hye was still in San's quarters! He'd brought a woman aboard The Destiny and they were setting sail! As he gave his orders and help raise the sails, San was heading for his quarters to nurse his wounds from the tavern fight and sleep off a good amount of alcohol. He wasn't particularly needed, unless someone fell injured or ill. Stumbling into his quarters, Eun-Hye startled from her perch on the edge of the bunk, making San stop in his tracks, blinking a few times to see whether or not she was real. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Who are you?" He asked, Eun-Hye folded her hands in her lap.

"He called me Eun-Hye." She softly replied.

"Who's he?"

"My um... rescuer. Dark brown hair, deep chocolate eyes... he's tall too..." She tried to describe. And then San remembered her. The singing girl.

"You mean Seonghwa? He brought you on board? Hoo boy! Captain's gonna love this one!" He cackled, half drunk out of his mind. Eun-Hye didn't know why he was laughing, but stood up. As she did, Seonghwa appeared in the doorway, breathless.

"Hey! I didn't think you had it in you to take this little songbird for yourself, you dog!" San laughed, clapping his friend on the back. Seonghwa just shoved him off.

"Sleep it off, San. Eun-Hye, come with me. Quickly." He said, reaching for her arm, as San crash landed into his bunk, unconscious. She stared back at the man, before following Seonghwa. He removed his jacket and handed it to her.

"Put this on." He asked. She did so and they got above deck. All Eun-Hye could see around her was blue sea and she'd ever seen anything so breathtaking. She hadn't long to take it all in, as Seonghwa pulled her along, telling her to keep her head down. They reached a set of stairs and a small door to what looked like a store room. From behind a barrel, he pulled out a pair of trousers, a tunic and a hat.

"Here, change into these and stay here until I come back for you, okay?" He asked, staring straight into her eyes. She nodded, seemingly very compliant. Now he had to explain to his Captain how and why a woman was on board. He was generally easygoing, still young, but he knew Hongjoong would take her as a bad omen. Heaven alive, they hadn't had a single female on board The Destiny since... Seonghwa shook the memory from behind his eyes. No, that wouldn't happen again. Eun-Hye was different. She wasn't connected to anything or anyone. It was like he was destined to rescue her from the clutches of a shameful life that he was certain she didn't understand or want. He was convinced he had a purpose with her. That their fates were intertwined somehow. She needed him, she was essentially helpless, all points he needed to bring up with his Captain, as he approached his cabin.


	4. A Woman On The Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa tries to tell the captain about Eun-Hye before he finds out. Things don't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I've been MIA lately. Been really sick with a cold plus working my tail off... yay me. Anyway, I'm back and intend to keep up with this story. Hope you enjoy the next installment.

**A Woman On The Destiny**

_"_ Captain?" Seonghwa knocked briskly on the cabin door. He shouldn't have felt so nervous, Hongjoong was an old friend, a good man... 

"So why do I feel like I'm telling him I've done something horrible?" He thought.

_"Go! Go!" Hongjoong's urgent voice yelled. Thunder clapped overhead as he helped the wet and frightened young women below deck. They hadn't much time. They hadn't so much as a prayer. The canon fire... the screams.._

Nobody besides the crew had been aboard The Destiny since, much less a woman. Hongjoong convinced himself they brought 'nothing but trouble'. But Seonghwa knew it was the only way he could live with the guilt of what happened. All they'd tried to do was save those girls from being shipped off to God knows where to become mail order brides... or worse, often shanghaied into doing so. Some saving... every one of them perished that night, their souls long lost with the sea. Seonghwa became lost in his thoughts so deeply, that he jumped when the door opened. 

"Seonghwa, everything okay?" Not Hongjoong, but Mingi asked. Seonghwa looked past him.

"Where's the Captain?" he returned, as Mingi stepped back inside.

"Gone to storage for a moment. Do you need him for something?" Seonghwa's heart skipped a beat. Storage. Where he'd stashed Eun-Hye...

"U-um..." He stuttered. Mingi seemed unbothered by his faltering answer and picked up his cup of tea from nearby.

"Y-you know that girl I had on board? She'd gotten a cut on her face? Yeah... she's still here." He divulged and Mingi choked on his tea. Slamming the cup down, he coughed before regaining his composure.

"What did I warn you **not** to do?" He rebuked Seonghwa, his eyes wide.

"I know, I know. But it all happened so fast. She's hiding in the store room now. I lent her some clothes. If we're lucky, he'll either not see her or just think she's a stow away..." He trailed off, before meeting Mingi's gaze and realizing that was a lot worse. Breaking into a run with the second in command at his heels, Seonghwa ran back for the store room, to see Hongjoong coming out, carelessly munching on an apple. He regarded his 2 crew mates with amused confusion at their panicked expressions.

"What's up?" He asked. The 2 looked to one another again.

"Just... wondering where we're off to next." Seonghwa dumbly fibbed. His captain shrugged.

"I dunno, for the Polynesia's maybe." He replied, munching on another mouthful of fruit as he walked past, climbing the steps to the deck.

"He must've not seen her. But you have to tell him." Mingi advised in a low voice. Seonghwa nodded, but feared what it would mean for her. He couldn't lost her now. So much about her went unanswered.

"I know. I will." He promised, ducking back into the store room.

"Eun-Hye? Are you still here?" He called softly. A figure came around from a large wood crate, dressed in plain grey trousers, a tunic, brown with patches and a jacket that was a few sizes too big. Seonghwa bit back a giggle at how cute she looked and had to sternly remind himself that this girl was essentially a stranger, a girl **and** a stow away.

"I heard someone come in before. It wasn't you, so I ran and hid." She said in her soft voice. Hongjoong. The captain. Mingi's voice echoed in the back of his mind.

"Th-that's okay. Come on." He replied, knowing he had to face the music sooner or later. Problem was, he had no idea how the young captain would react. He could be rather carefree and easygoing, but also ruthless and cutthroat. He'd seen and experienced far too much for a 21 year old and wore the scars to show it. What would befall the mysterious young woman? If Seonghwa kept her hidden and she was found out... certain death. But even owning up would bring repercussions. Swallowing hard, Seonghwa held Eun-Hye's hand, leading her back up to the Captain's cabin, never minding the odd stares from crewmen probably wondering who the 'boy' was and why he was being led by the hand.  Reaching the cabin again, Seonghwa let go of the girl's hand to knock loudly on the door.

"Wait out here until I call you." He instructed. Eun-Hye was getting a little tired of being told to wait places, but she trusted him. Backing against the wall net to the door, she jammed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. The door swung open and Hongjoong smiled at his ship mate and friend.

"Seonghwa, come in." He said, pulling him inside and closing the door. Before he could explain, Hongjoong was back at his desk, examining a map.

"I got thinking about the Polynesia's. I think it's a grand idea, don't you?" He asked, his eyes shining. He'd removed his jacket and scarf he always wore, left in a cream coloured tunic. Seonghwa could fully see his scar. A grim reminder of the past. From Hongjoong's left shoulder, all the way up his neck and into his hairline was a huge burn scar. Seonghwa suddenly heard the screams again and his head went spinning. To be honest, the captain had never exposed that scar to anybody since he'd been recovering from it for weeks and weeks, the crew all sick with worry as they tried to patch together the ship and their souls. He'd forgotten, in excitement of venturing to warmer waters, so when he caught Seonghwa staring, for a fraction of a second, he went crimson.

Out in the corridor, Eun-Hye stood in front of the closed door, confused. Now what? Footsteps approached and Yunho appeared, a stranger to her. He stopped, staring at this person who he too had never seen before.

"Hello. Who are you?" He asked, purely out of curiousity. Eun-Hye panicked, turning to run the other direction.

"Hey, wait!" He called, just as he heard glass shatter from inside the captain's cabin. Throwing the door open, he saw Seonghwa attempting t comfort the captain, who from the look of things, had sent his fist through the small mirror hanging on the wall near the window. He was a mess and so was his hand. Seonghwa looked up bewildered, to see Yunho. He expected Eun-Hye so he stood.

"He needs patched up, but we've got another problem. I think there's a stow away aboard." Yunho stated. Hongjoong heard that and shot to his feet, his hand still bleeding.

"A stow away? On my ship?" He growled, now covered and grabbing his sword. Seonghwa felt his heart in his throat. Eun-Hye.

"Where?" Demanded the captain, thought he really needed his hand looked at. Yunho didn't argue though and led him out of the room.

"Wait!" Seonghwa cried, running after them. Eun-Hye ran back across the deck, tripping over crewmen as she went.

"Over there!" Voices shouted. She intended to head back to the store room, though what security that offered her, she had no idea. Seonghwa on the other hand was falling on deaf ears, running after his captain and Yunho.

"Stop!" He cried, finally latching onto his captain's shoulder and spinning him around. His hand was still a mess, his eyes wild.

"The stow away... is with me. She got injured, I offered care and we took off so quickly..." He trailed off when a shriek echoed across the deck. Eun-Hye had run right into the clutches of the second in command. He held her by the arm and brought her over, as Hongjoong processed what the elder had said.

"S-she?! A woman? On my ship?! He exclaimed, his eyes snapping furiously. Seonghwa felt his heart race, as Mingi shot him a less than approving look. Eun-Hye too, stared at him both bewildered and frightened.

"I-I have to protect her." He weakly answered. The captain could have done many things. Thrown Seonghwa and the girl into the brig, tossed her off his ship, the list went on. He looked from Eun-Hye to Seonghwa, to Yunho, to Mingi and merely said

"I'm going to see about getting my hand patched up." And left, without another word.


	5. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eun Hye is found out by the Captain and the second in command who ultimately makes the decision on what to do with her. Seonghwa tries to intervene but is powerless. He's plagued by a vision like dream and attempts to confront the mystery that is the silver haired girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy again, sorry. If I didn't have such a busy schedule, I'd upload multiple times a week but I'm trying to get one chapter at least out a week. I also hand write it and then type it up so that takes longer, but it's easy for me to bring it to work and other places that way. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the journey.

**Prisoner:**

"What's going to happen to me?" Eun-Hye asked Seonghwa, her eyes scared and pleading, as she still stood in Mingi's clutches. The other 2 men were far too stunned at their captain's overall under-reaction to the situation, that Seonghwa all but forgot about her for a moment.

"Yah! Let go of her, will you?! He lunged forward, taking her out of Mingi's grasp.

"She's technically still a stow away, she should stay locked up, until Captain can decide what should be done with her." Mingi decided, sternly.

"Like hell. She's not a criminal!" He retaliated.

"She's aboard a pirate ship without permission or knowledge of from the captain, therefore, she **is** a criminal and damned lucky she's still alive!"

"Only because I wanted to help her! Since when did you become the Royal Navy? What's with you? She's a young, defenseless woman..."

"You know full bloody well why this is such an issue, Park Seonghwa! Need I remind you?!" The second in command barked, making Eun-Hye shrink back in fear. Yunho then stepped in, whistling through his teeth

"Calm down, both of you! There's no need to go at each other's throats, we're all on the same team, after all. Can't we just solve this like adults?" Yunho mediated. Eun-Hye still clung to Seonghwa, her fate in the balance. Mingi narrowed his eyes at the 2 men.

"She goes to the brig. That's an order." He growled, taking Eun-Hye back by the arm.

"No!" Seonghwa cried, but he knew better than to try and fight Mingi. The man could easily knock him flat and not even break a sweat.

"Seonghwa!" Eun-Hye cried, as she was taken away , fear and panic coursing through her. She tried to fight, but she was small, compared to Seonghwa and minuscule to the second in command of The Destiny. Seonghwa stood, feeling his heart fall to his shoes. Yunho let out a deep breath.

"That's not what I meant." He muttered, walking off. Seonghwa felt the same gnawing sensation in his soul that Eun-Hye meant something to hi, that he should know her.

"Why else would you take leave of your senses and rescue a girl based on a dream? We have no idea who she is, what she comes from..." He felt guilty, but at the same time angry. Turning, he caught some crewmen staring at him and glowered.

"Get back to work!" He clipped.

**

"Let me out!!" Eun-Hye cried at the top of her voice, tears streaming down her porcelain skin. No one was even around to hear her desperate cries. Giving up the fight, she fell back, sitting on the wooden makeshift bunk she was left with in her cell. The ship pitched and rolled along the water, something she only just had started to notice and she found it oddly calming, despite how opposite of calm she was. The cell was grimy as all else, but she really didn't care. Still crying, she stared at her hands, turning them over. Why couldn't she remember a single thing about herself? Was she married? Widowed? Had she a lover? Parents? A family? Was she a good person? A vile one?

"What am I?" She cried. All she had was a name, but even that was artificial. Given to her by a basic stranger.

"Who am I?" Eun-Hye buried her head in her hands, as tears poured from her face.

_"Get everyone to safety? Where's the King?"_ A voice suddenly shouted in her mind. Her head shot up. Who was that? And what language was that? It certainly wasn't the one she'd been speaking in since her awakening. And yet... it was familiar, she understood it. Tears pooled in her ocean blue eyes, as she heard echoed screams of peril, begging for mercy.

"No...no..." She wept, collapsing on her bunk.

**

Seonghwa couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling of his quarters that he shared with Jongho and tried to ignore the sound of him snoring. He'd stuck to his duties for the remainder of the day, worried he'd go out of his mind. Both Mingi and the Captain were absent from the deck, which unnerved the young man all the much more. Now off duty and alone, his mind was driving him mad. All he could see was the fear in Eun-Hye's eyes when Mingi grabbed ahold of her. The situation most certainly hadn't gone as planned. Now what would happen? Hongjoong hadn't thrown her into a cell, it was Mingi. Did the captain even know? Were they just going to leave her down there to rot? Feed her to the sharks? The crew of The Destiny were pirates, yes, but not as ruthless as most. He couldn't see the young captain going to such extremes on a poor defenseless young woman, but who was he to guess?

"We're only pirates because..." His mind began wandering again, as he turned onto his side. Years ago, they'd all been adventurers, abandoning various pasts for the high seas. Seonghwa almost never let himself remember back that far. The memories of his father were nothing but horrific, something he'd finally repressed. Through one reason or another, the weary young man was able to drift off.

_Seonghwa's eyes snapped open, an unsettling feeling taking up root in the pit of his heart. Sitting up, he quietly yanked on his boots, careful not to wake Jongho and headed for the door. Something just didn't feel right. He had to check things out above deck. He climbed the stairs to the main deck and what he first realized was the absence of crewmen. Even at night, a few were on deck and Wooyoung of course was always in the crow's nest. It was empty._

_"What's going on?" Seonghwa breathed, puffs of air exiting his mouth, though he hardly felt cold. Wandering toward the bow of the ship, he noticed a figure standing in a long blue gown, her back to him, but even in the dim light, Seonghwa could make out her silver hair trailing down her back._

_"Eun-Hye?" He called out to her. She didn't move. Why was she on deck? Why wasn't she still locked up? Where had the dress come from?_

_"Eun-Hye..." He repeated, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her toward him. When she turned, he swallowed a scream. Eun-Hye was paler than the moon itself. her eyes as black as night. Tears slowly spilled down her cheeks and she held loosely to the sleeves of his tunic shirt._

_"E-Eun-Hye... Wh-what's wrong?" He stammered, trying not to panic. Her mouth opened, but a different language left her lips. It sounded regal and almost like a song, but what was more... Seonghwa understood._

_"I-It's not your fault... I-I'm sorry..." She wept, in that alien tongue, as she then dissolved into nothing more than sea foam, on the deck._

_"N-No... No!" Seonghwa cried, completely shocked and bewildered, as he fell to his nees._

**_"Neredya... this is your last hope."_ **

_**"I understand."** _

Seonghwa sat straight up in his bunk, his heart racing and covered in a thin, feverish sweat. Jongho nearby, slumbered on but Seonghwa was much too shaken to try and fall back asleep. Grabbing his boots and jacket, he padded out of the cabin and to the main deck. To his relief, all was back to normal. Crewmen mingled about the deck as usual. Still shaken, Seonghwa made a direct beeline for the brig. He needed answers.

_"Neredya..."_

The name stuck in his head. It was her. Her name. Was the girl he rescued from Gapraetan even the same one, or just some coincidental lookalike? What did his dream even mean? Reaching the dark, dingy bowels of the ship, he stopped in front of the cell that contained her. He could still hear her sob as she apologized in his dream, before dissolving into nothing but sea foam. She laid with her back to him, still and quiet.

"Who are you?" Seonghwa demanded, not even bothering to consider if the young lady was asleep or not. She jumped at the sudden outburst and sat up.

"W-what?" She asked, confused and still startled.

"Who are you? Why have you been constantly in my head for months as a ghost of someone I should know, when I just barely met you? Why is the name _Neredya_ so familiar? Why don't you have any memories but look like someone I know, or knew or should know? It's driving me mad!" Seonghwa raved, tearing at his dark hair. Eun-Hye stood slowly, her heart thumping loudly against her rib cage.

"Wh-what did you just say?" She asked, stunned realization prominent in her features. Seonghwa paused and locked eyes with her.

"I-I...which part?"

" _Neredya._ I know that name."

"I keep hearing it. In dreams, in my mind, even before I met you. I don't know what it means." THe both of them appeared to be equally lost, until voices began echoing through Eun-Hye's mind.

_"Neredya? Neredya!"_

_"Uncle! Look out!_

Eun-Hye let out a cry of distress and fellt to her knees, clutching her head in her hands.

"No! No...please!" She wailed, pain piercing her heart.

"Eun-Hye!" Seonghwa cried, trying to physically break the iron cell door open, only to fail. He reached full panic though, when the girl suddenly went limp and collapsed onto the floor. He leapt into action, running for the stairs. Prisoner or not, mystery or not, she needed help.

 

THIS WAS SOOO BAD I'M SORRY... BETTER WORK COMING SOON ... XDD - lrc


End file.
